You Could Use A Little Pink In Your Life
by IamDeadGhost
Summary: Raven is forced to help Jinx to stay low, after she told Her that she is wanted and wants to be reformed. She is also forced to play by her rules if she is willing to help her.
1. Dear Raven

**_Dear Raven_**

Raven checked her watch on her wrist and angrily sighed. She closed her eyes and massaged her temper to stay calm. She inhaled and exhaled multiple times and finally relax. She was impatiently waiting in the middle of an alley in an abounded part of Jump City. Trash and garbage almost filled the place, Rats were running from here to there, and the smell... Well, let's not talk about the smell.

It has been about an hour since she got the letter from Jin... Ahem the 'Unknown villain', and she's been waiting there since.

She annoyingly sighed knowing that it was a bad idea and a waste of time from the very beginning. She checked her watch once again and became furious "When I get my hands on you, I swear that I will send you to another dimension" she cursed the villain under her breathes.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Raven was in her Gothic dark room alone, floating in the air. Her legs were crossed with each other and her hands were placed on her knees. Her thumb and index finger were locked in and her eyes were close. The room was dark, silent, no noises, and especially no Beast Boy or Cyborg.

Her thoughts were clear and a small smile was formed on her lips. She felt relaxed and was about to proceed until a hard knock came at the door. Raven's eyes blasted open and was taken by surprise.

"AH!" she yelped and quickly fell on the ground.

It didn't take her long to locate the source of the noise. She turned her gaze towards the door which was still being knocked on. She groaned and mumbled something under her breath. Using her powers she lifted herself and headed towards the door. She opened the door and found Beast Boy behind it.

"Hey Raven," he happily greeted her and pulled something out of his pocket "it seems that you've got a letter" he said while handing her the letter.

She immediately took it and slammed the door.

"And what do we say when someone does for us a favor" teased Beast Boy. Raven reopened the and used her magic on the changeling. She held him up in the air and threw him against wall opposite her room.

"Y-Your... Wel-come" Beast Boy managed to say between the pain.

She slammed the door once again and leaned her back against it. Her right eye was twitching and mind was clouded with stress, but after a few minutes of breathing in and out she finally relaxed. She looked down and eyed the letter.

'Who could send me a letter?' she thought for a second and decided to open it.

_Dear Raven_

_By the time you get this message I would be transporting my hostages to somewhere no one would think about. If you want to save them come alone without your teammate or the hostages will get it._

_You will find the address on the back of the message. Meet me there in a half hour and don't make me wait._

_Sincerely_

_Jinx (There was a line crossed between the name)._

_An unknown villain_

_P.S I'm not Jinx_

After she was done with reading the message the twitching returned. "You got to be kidding me" she said at loud.

_End Of The Flashback_

* * *

><p>"This is pathetic!" Raven finally snapped. "I'm not waiting another minute".<p>

Just when she was about to leave, she heard the villain's sinister voice.

"Well, well, and I thought you will never come" a voice came from behind.

Raven turned around and saw Jinx not far away from her. Her pink cat eyes were locked with hers and a smirk was covering her face.

"You know, if you wanted to put on makeup like always, I'm OK with it. But at least inform me first and don't keep me waiting" Raven said to her as she took her battle position.

"Hey, I don't put on makeup all the time, I was late because I had to take five buses to get here" she said back.

"Isn't that why you chose this place in the first place. To exchange the hostages for a ransom" Raven told her.

"What?" Jinx asked in confusion, but quickly remembered. "Oh yeah. About the hostages..." she put on a cheap smile and went on "You see it's a funny story" she nervously laughed.

"You don't have hostages?" Raven said unsurprisingly.

"I don't have hostages" she directly said after Raven's sentencing.

"Ugh! God!" Raven almost exploded "That's it. I'm out of here". She lifted herself off the ground and started floating in the air.

"WAIT!" she stopped when she heard Jinx yelling.

Raven looked down and said "What?".

"The reason I wrote that letter is because I need your help" she pleaded.

"My help?" Raven got confused and landed on the ground with a confused look.

"You see... I don't want to be a villain anymore" she told her straight forward.

"Yeah, right" Raven did not believe her words. As an Empath, she didn't even bother checking her words due to her long history of crimes and law breaking.

"No, I mean it, I'm tired of being a villain and I want it to stop" Jinx told her with more determination.

"Oh yeah? Then why did you break into our tower about a week ago?" she asked her.

"Well, I was trying to get help from you guys when you suddenly attacked me" she answered.

"Why didn't you just ask us like a normal human being" she questioned again.

"Well lets why. 'Knock knock'. 'Who is there'. 'It's me Jinx. The leader of the H.I.V.E Five and the former mercenary that was hired by Slade to kill you. I come in peace and want to stop being a villain and be a goody two shoe'. 'Well, why didn't you say so, come on so we can eat cake together" she finished it with a mocking tone in every sentence.

Raven blushed as she felt a little stupid, She never thought about it like that. "But why me?" she asked but with a more friendlier tone.

"Well, you are an Empath. So you can tell when I am lying or not" she began "Plus, you own me" she quickly added.

Raven scoffed "As if".

"Oh yeah" Jinx challenged her and Raven looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Well, do you remember the last time we fought" she reminded her with a smirk "Remember when Gizmo locked you up in the force shield. Then you suddenly got free. You thought that it was broken but... Was it really broken" she said in a victory tone.

"That is impossible" Raven eyes winded. She couldn't believe it a villain saved her life. Could she be telling the truth.

"After the battle, The H.I.V.E found out about my betrayal and began to hunt me down, they even put a ransom on my head. So I need your help," she helplessly pleaded one last time.

"WHAT? Do you want my help so I can reform you or to hide you from bounty hunters?" Raven exclaimed as the deal was getting worse by the minute.

"Uh, both?" Jinx nervously laughed and shrugged.

Raven face smacked and mumbled under her breaths, "I can't believe this".

"Cheer up. You could use a little pink in your life" Jinx Joked but was dead silence when she met with her demonic eyes.

Raven thought about it and finally agreed with a sigh of defeat. "If you're going to stay with me, you need to do exactly what I tell you and follow my rules" she warned her.

"OK, shoot" Jinx replied.

"No talking, no trashing, no joking, no makeup time or any girlish things like that, no shopping, no whining and most importantly No. Funny. Business" she said the last three words while poking her chest.

"Oh man!" she whined and Raven angrily gazed at her "Uh.. I mean aye aye captain" she nervously said.

"Good. Now let's get you into an apartment" Raven told her.

"An apartment?" Jinx raised an eyebrow.

"Since you can't stay in the tower I'm going to hide you somewhere else" she replied. "And do you have any luggage?".

"Yup! It's in the back of the alley" she said and pointed behind her.

They walked to the back of the alley only to meet a mountain of luggage.

Raven silently groaned and rolled her eyes "Take only the necessary" she told her.

"This is the necessary" she said.

"Jinx!"

"Alright, fine," she said as she was annoyed.

She walked towards the mountain and scratched her head. She didn't know what to bring and what not. Most importantly, where to begin. She grabbed one of the bags on the bottom and carefully pulled it. She was able to safely pull it and victoriously looked at it.

"Ha! Peace of..." she didn't get to finish her sentence as the pile of bags collapsed on her.

Raven fearfully looked at the sense, but was relieved when she heard her voice.

"I'm OK" Jinx said between the moans.

"What did I do to deserve this" she said to herself.


	2. Karma Just Got Jinxed

**_Karma Just Got Jinxed_**

Our story continues In an apartment in the middle of the city as a dark wormhole appeared from out of nowhere. As the wormhole kept on spinning, Raven stepped out of it. Jinx followed right behind her while carrying... Or dragging a huge bag. The second she stepped out of the wormhole, she collapsed on the floor and started panting. Once Jinx got out of the wormhole Raven used her magic and closed it.

She looked down at Jinx who was now sweating and panting "I told you to bring only the necessary".

Jinx caught her breath and spoke "If you can make a teleporting hole, then why didn't you help me bring the other suitcases?".

Raven didn't answer that "There is a room on your left, empty your luggage there" she pointed to a door on the left.

Jinx pushed herself off the ground and began dragging the bag to the room. Once the bag was dragged into the room Jinx collapsed again, but this time on the bed. She managed to take a look around the room and found it simple and enough. She kicked herself up and walked towards the closet. She opened it and found a complete line of blue clack "Doesn't that girl have anything that isn't blue" she told herself and began emptying the closet for her own clothes.

An hour passed and Jinx was finally done from emptying her luggage. She came out of the room and found Raven, sitting on the couch reading a book. She walked behind the couch and took a peak "Is this what you usually do?" she boringly asked her.

Raven closed the book and looked at her "Are you done from emptying your luggage?" she asked her.

"Yes, mom" Jinx said as she rolled her eyes.

"Good" she got up and opened another wormhole.

"Hold on! Where are you going?" Jinx stopped her.

Raven stopped and looked at her "My job here is done. Nobody will find you here, not even the Titans. Here's 500 for emergency and my number. Make yourself at home" as soon as she explained everything, she teleported away.

Jinx sat down on the couch already feeling bored "Now what?" she told herself.

* * *

><p>Raven teleported back to her room, feeling exhausted and tired. She looked at her surroundings and was sure that no one entered her room while she was away. She sighed in exhaustion and sat down on her bed. She started messaging her tempers of the weird things that happened today. Has Jinx really changed? And has she really been wanted by the H.I.V.E? So many questions needed to be answered, but Raven was too tired to find answers for any of them. She laid down on the bed and began closing her eyes.<p>

Unfortunately, that didn't last long as a loud bang came from her door and caused her to snap.

"Yo Raven! We're going to get pizza for lunch, care to join?" Beast Boy's voice came from the other side of the door.

Raven was about to send Beast Boy into another dimension, but she quickly thought twice "No thanks. I'm good" she somehow managed to answer calmly.

"You sure?" Beast boy asked again.

"Yes!" Raven raised her voice into a demonic tone but quickly covered her mouth.

"OK" she listened to Beast Boy's footsteps fade away.

Raven laid again on her bed and desperately tried to catch some sleep.

She woke up from her slumber feeling well rested. She got up from the bed and started stretching her body. She bent her back backwards and it felt good that she a long moan escape her mouth. While she was stretching her body, her eyes caught by the clock and realized that she had been asleep for almost six hours. Once she was done with her stretching she decided to pay a visit and see how Jinx been doing in her first half day as a changed villain. She opened a wormhole and walked into it.

On the other side of the hole, Raven stepped out and looked at her surroundings 'So far so good'. She found Jinx playing tennis on the Wii. Looking around and seeing the apartment was in a good shape, she smiled and... Wait a Wii? Since when she had a Wii in her apartment? Or a TV?.

She angrily stomped towards Jinx with mixed emotions clouding her mind. Once she was standing behind she cleared her throats to get her attention, but Jinx was too busy to notice her. She cleared her throats again, but with the same results. "Jinx!" she called.

Jinx turned around to see an angry Raven crossing her arms and tapping her foot waiting for an explanation "Oh! Hey Rae Rae" she greeted her before turning her attention back to her game.

Raven became angry, but tried to calm down. She breathed in and released a few times before talking to her "Jinx where did you get the Wii? And the TV?" she calmly asked.

"Well duh, I bought it" she replied and locked face with the TV again.

"You bought it? How?" Raven questioned her.

"With money" Jinx replied but with an annoying tone.

"You stole?!" Raven exclaimed.

"No! With the money you gave me. God! And I thought you were the smart one" during the entire conversation Jinx kept her head on the screen and didn't move an inch.

"WHAT!? That was suppose to be for emergency only" Raven exclaimed. "And how were you able to walk around the city undetected?" she was starting to lose her nerves.

Jinx paused the game and looked at Raven "First of all that was and emergency, I was bored. Second nothing a dye spray can't solve" Jinx answered and was about to return to her game before Raven snatched the controller off her hand.

"Seriously? You spent the whole money because you were bored?" Raven tried not to snap.

"Well, not all of it. I spent the rest on new clothes that I needed. Since somebody left most of my luggage in an alley in the worst part of the city" she said while looking into Raven's eyes.

Raven returned the stare and replied "Jinx you're not here to take a vacation, do you understand?" Raven told her.

Jinx didn't break the stare "Yes, I do. And If you want this to work we'll follow my rules" Jinx shot back.

Raven narrowed her eyes "Never" she hissed.

Jinx smiled "You don't have a choice. I saved your life and now you owe me" Jinx said while wearing a victory smile.

Raven thought about it for a second and she realized that she doesn't have any choices. If she didn't repay Jinx debt, she will have blood on her hands. She finally signed in defeat "Alright. What do you want?" she asked.

Jinx smiled in joy and said "I'll tell you right after this game" Jinx said and grabbed the controller once again. She pressed the button and joyfully returned back to her game.

Raven on the other hand was messaging her tempers harder than ever and kept muttering to herself "Just a couple of weeks Raven. You can do this".


End file.
